


Pillow Talk

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



The rose-colored Autobot adjusted herself on the narrow berth to give more room to her blue companion. "Do you remember Antium Sticks?"

Chromia, after taking advantage of the space, let a small ripple of energy flare out. "Do I ever. The best additive this side of Nebulon."

Elita One smiled. "Yes… and how they really added to an overcharged cycle, but no static the next one."

"I think I miss being able to get duron cells." Chromia sighed. "They truly powered a blaster for longer."

Her leader and lover laughed at that. "Oh, you were always a weapon connoisseur, weren't you?"

Chromia smirked at that. "Imagine."

"I don't have to. I can replay all of your conversations with Prowl on the matter of logistics in choice of weaponry for new recruits." Elita One stroked a digit over Chromia's ports, getting the exact result she wanted. "Trust you to rev up again for the idea of a power cell."

"You like it," Chromia said, before running her own touch over one of the plugs still visible, getting the predictable burst of static. "You deserve to be spoiled with the things you dream of."

"One day, spark's delight. One day, we will."

**Author's Note:**

> So the title was my prompt... and if I had the time and wits, I totally would have done a Doris Day send up. Instead, it's fluff.


End file.
